By Goddesses' Orders
by TheArchersBowsHaveBroken
Summary: Link yearns for female company, and one night he happens to find just the person who'll provide him with that.  Link x Fi .
1. Chapter 1

**By Goddesses' Orders**

"Fi, do you ever get lonely?"

Link had just broken a long silence, accented by the flickering smoky embers of the campfire and distant calling of exotic surface birds.

"I have no information regarding the term 'lonely' in my memory banks, Master".

Link breathed a light sigh and looked wistfully into the flames burning not far from his outstretched legs. He and his robotic companion had been venturing across the Lanayru Desert for days now in search of the next Dragon. This stark landscape was an infinite gorge of vicious sinking sand and colossal dunes, devoid of all natural life. He would have felt utterly alone if not for Fi, even if she wasn't one for conversation. He tried not to care. Stretching each limb thoroughly to achieve maximum comfort for sleep (one of his favourite things of all) and drawing out a long multi-toned crescendo of a yawn, he curled up his limber body and prepared to drift off to the safest place he could be.

However, he could not shake his need for company... _female_ company. But who could he turn to? He was lost in the middle of a goddess-forsaken desert. Unless... Fi?

He could not ignore the stirrings of sexual excitement in his nether regions. He was absolutely itching for satisfaction.

Opening his right eye just a crack, he spied upon his blue-skinned friend for a moment. Her legs were pretty well-shaped and sexy, he supposed, raising an eyebrow at this smutty angle he was beginning to look at her with. Being an artificial creature, perhaps she wouldn't understand the nature of sex, but then again, that could make it easier for her to comply...

Feeling a little devious now, Link hoisted himself into an upright position and shuffled closer to Fi with the hint of a mischievous smirk forming on his fair face, looking down into his lap and twiddling his fingers in thought for a few hesitant seconds.

"Fi, do you remember me talking about being lonely?"

Her head inclined in his direction, her shining blue eyes mirroring his gaze. "Yes, Master. I do".

"Well, what I meant by that was, how a man sometimes needs the company of a woman... it's called sex..." He trailed off the sentence awkwardly, hoping to find a hint of success in Fi's response.

"I have information in my memory banks regarding 'sex', master". Link's light-haired brows rose again in interest and he started excitedly. "The Goddess Hylia provided me with sufficient information to satisfy the Hero's mortal needs should he ever have the desire for a woman on his journey".

Link's heart was now beating fast, and a slight bulge was starting to emerge in his pants from the anticipation.

Fi placed herself in front of him on her knees.

"_Shall I begin, Master?"_

Those were the magic words. In a rush of excited lust, Link tore off all his lower garments and tossed them aside, presenting the innocent Fi with a large, throbbing cock, already showing a drop of precum, fully erect and ready to be serviced.

The robot-servant's almost permanently closed mouth now opened mechanically into an ovular shape, followed by her immediately lowering her head upon her Master's eager shaft and sliding the length into her mouth, locking her full blue lips around it tightly.

Link shuddered at the wonderful sensation of her tongue, metallic yet soft, running his length. His servant's head began to bob up and down on him rhythmically and gradually started to soak his long cock in a thick synthetic saliva with each smooth gliding motion.

He gasped in amazement at the wet sensation of pleasure Fi was giving him. Wanting more, he grabbed her chest area, taking hold of two newly formed breasts topped with hard nipples, metallic like her tongue yet pliable and spongey. He rubbed and massaged them hungrily – squeezing, kneading, pinching and pulling those rock-hard nipples. His servant made no noise but seemed to respond my making her fellatio faster and slicker, now completely soaking his stiff length in her artificial liquids, so much that they formed pools between his legs which made pleasurable contact with his balls. Her mouth pounded relentlessly in her mission, those fixed lips which were so perfectly wrapped tight around his girth never breaking contact as she orally fucked him, harder and faster, harder and faster, receiving the full length of his wet cock down her throat with every thrust.

"Fi... Oh, Fi, I'm going to cum!"

Link exploded into his servant's mouth, filling her cavernous space entirely with an enormous load of his hot, thick juices. Waves of orgasmic satisfaction pulsed through his body as he released himself entirely into Fi, grabbing the back of her head and forcing his cock deep into her until the very last of his semen had been extracted.

Fi's head slid back off his length, a small waterfall of cum dripping from her mouth, and she stood.

"It appears I have fully satisfied you, Master. However, due to the mortal nature of sexual satisfaction, I predict a 95% chance that I will be repeating this method again".


	2. Chapter 2

It was deep dusk in Skyloft.

The Hero of the Sky was shifting in his bed, weary yet restless, unable to coerce his mind away from it's stubborn train of thought - the danger ahead... Zelda... responsibility. Though mild and unselfish yet, deeply driven and courageous when put to the test, the weight had only stacked and burdneded upon him.

It was the first time in his life that he could not sleep.

As he was being cast away in his worries, Fi suddenly sprung from his sword in a delicate flurry of blue, causing the hero to snap back to reality at full attention.

"Master, I am sensing that you are lonely. My mood sensors indicate that there is am 85% chance that you are in need of comfort".

Eighty-five percent was close enough. Link nodded morosely and Fi drifted to his side in response.

Skyloft's Hero clung to her waist, breathing deep sighs of great angst. He needed some kind of initimate physical contact for reassurance, and Fi was human enough to provide him with that. The robotic spirit simply lay in her calm silence for an age, simply accepting her master's embrace.

Then she spoke.

"Master, I am also sensing that your mortal needs must be taken care of soon. There is a 70% chance that you are currently feeling aroused or are in need of female service".

Another sigh escaped the young hero. She was certaintly a mind-reader, that was for sure. But he was apathetic, and in his mind not ready to exert himself, so he queried a more convinient option.

"Fi... May I... Just kind of, tease you a little? I mean, just stay where you are and don't do anything".

"Of course, Master", Fi responded swiftly, falling back into her deep-ocean silence of blankness that she often carried around her.

Link weaved his hands, formerly fair, now toughened from battle and rough as old bark, up to Fi's chest, where he met the delicate rise of her breasts and started to press upon her nipples with his fingertips. In her unprepared state, they were tender and pliable, so the hero rubbed them gently, flicked them with his fingertips, pinched them - teasing them in many ways, with no complaints. The rising bulge in his pants went ignored.

Fi piped up again, to his surprise.

"Master, I must remind you that your needs are urgent and your impulses are rising at a steady rate. I recommend that you use my body in accordance to this".

She was right. And Link gave in. In a spark of lusty imagination, he questioned,

"Well, there's something I want to do... but Fi, you'd need to be... a little bigger". He indicated towards her chest timidly. "There, I mean".

"That is acceptable, Master", the servant responded, and in a single smooth motion, Fi's breasts enlarged, growing rounder and more protrudent right before his eyes so that they poked shyly through her sheets of cloth.

"Please do as you will, Master".

Something triggered in the hero, and he immediately turned to uncover her glorious orbs, then saddled himself on top of her chest before stripping his tricky undergarments furiously.

Link's rigid cock sprung from his tights, standing stiff in full glory above Fi's head. His servant's glassy azure gaze glinted with a trace of something very close to eagerness at the sight of her master's cock, dripping with precum and ready to be serviced.

The hero lowered himself unsteadily, his legs shaking from the excitement, and slid his thick shaft between the newly enlarged metallic breasts of his servant. Her plump curves felt like spongy plates of warm glass against his cock, their grip tight and unyielding. Link grabbed hold of these wonderfully solid breasts and began to pump away between them, his length rubbing from top to bottom against the soft glassy domes clamping him.

The pleasure caused the hero to begin oozing precum generously, which spread along his cock and polished the tough surface of Fi's breasts, slickening his powerful thrusts more and more as he continued fucking his servant harder and faster.

Seeking more pleasure, Link used his free index fingers and thumbs to rub Fi's hard unmoving nipples against their tips in little circles. His servant remained silent against the pleasure, but returned her master's favour by letting her metallic tongue slip free and began lapping hungrily at the curved end of Link's length, tasting the eager liquids which still dripped plentifully from there.

The slimy stroking sensation urged Link to fuck her orbs of gilded jelly-like substance wilder than ever before. He plunged into her tight breast-tunnels vigurously, pounding and pounding with his thick, wet cock in smooth, slick thrusts, harder and harder and harder -

"Ungh... Oh... O-oh Fi... Aaaaunghh!"

With a final stab between her breasts, Link shuddered in the transcendent bliss of orgasm, waves of pleasure coursing through his whole body as his throbbing cock clenched to release and shot hot pulses of thick, gooey semen over the chest and neck of his servant. Shot after shot of his cum projected and splashed over Fi's steely blue skin until his last drops fell from the tip.

Looking down, Link was slightly stunned to see that he had coated Fi all over in his translucent whitish substances, with no words of complaint from the robot-servant.

He simply smirked at her modesty. She was possibly the most perfect sword-spirit he could have asked for. 


End file.
